Walking Across A Line
by Silver Azure
Summary: The sequel to Alone With My Baby Tonight, the stories of JohnnyxJune and TailsxCosmo. Rated K suitable for all ages. Don't forget to R&R if you read or favor.
1. keep a close watch on this heart of mine

_"I start a lot more songs than I finish, because I realize when I get into them, they're no good. I don't throw them away, I just put them away, store them, get them out of sight" -Johnny Cash _

**This fic is a sequel to ****Alone With My Baby Tonight**** and takes place 15 after it.**

Johnny had just finished up a concert and the audience gave him a standing ovation, _"ENCORE! ENCORE!" _chanted the rowdy crowd, upon hearing this Johnny went back out with his

guitar, and said into the microphone; "Alright, you guys want an encore?! YOU GOT IT!!!" exclaimed Johnny, the crowd was pumped up, and Johnny began to sing one of his songs entitled 

_"Rings on Fire"_ and the crowd sang along. Finally when the song was over the applause was loud, the curtain went down and Johnny went backstage, "Phew! What a crowd" said Johnny

as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead, "Great job Johnny!" said his agent, "Thanks, hey where's June?" asked Johnny as he took a sip of water from a water bottle, he looked

around and saw her talking on her cellphone [those wondering June also is an echidna, same color as Johnny and Knuckles but female] "Johnny someone wants to talk to you!" said June

as she handed Johnny her cellphone.

"Hello?" asked Johnny

"Hey, country boy! It's Cosmo!" said Cosmo

"Country Boy?" chuckled Johnny

"Me and Tails just watched your concert! You were awesome!" exclaimed Cosmo

"Thanks, say how's Tails been anyways?" asked Johnny

"Great, he's in the shower now but I'll tell him to call you later OK?" said Cosmo

"Sure thing Cosmo, anyways I gotta go OK?" replied Johnny

"Sure Johnny, bye!" said Cosmo

"Later!" replied Johnny as he hung up

"OK, June let's go out for steaks!" exclaimed Johnny

* * *

**[On to Tails and Cosmo]**

Tails had just stepped out of the shower,

"Hey Cosmo, who were you talking to?" he asked

"I was talking to Johnny, he's doing great" replied Cosmo

"Did you tell him we watched his concert?" asked Tails

"Yeah, he was great out there, and he gave an encore as well" replied Cosmo

"Which song did he sing?" asked Tails

"Rings on Fire" replied Cosmo

"Awesome, one of my favorites" said Tails

Just then Tails and Cosmo's two kids; J.T [Johnny Tails Prower, whom Tails named after his best friend] and Galaxina and Earthia [whom she named after her sisters] came downstairs, J.T

was the oldest at 5 years, Galaxina and Earthia were both 3 as they are twins

"Who were you talking to mommy?" asked J.T

"It was Johnny, he says hi" replied Cosmo

"Awesome!" said Galaxina

"YAY! JOHNNY!" exclaimed Earthia

* * *

**[Back to Johnny and June...not Cash by the way]**

"Man, dinner was delicious" said Johnny as the two left the restaurant, as they were walking out a fox [not Tails] approached them, "Hey your Johnny James! I'm a huge fan, could you

sign my "Crossing the Line" CD? asked the fan, "Sure thing, who am I making this out to?" asked Johnny, but the fan didn't answer, instead he pulled a knife on Johnny and June, "Alright,

now gimme your money and I won't hurt you!" exclaimed the man. Instead of showing fear, Johnny grabbed the guy's arm and threw him into the windshield of a nearby car, the glass

shattered on the guy and his face was bloodied. June was panicking and too shocked to speak, then a cop came by, "Hey what happened?" asked the cop, "That lunatic pulled a knife on

me" said Johnny pointing to the guy who pulled a knife, the officer pulled the guy up, and spoke into his walkie talkie and requested an ambulance for the injured man, "Are you alright?"

asked the officer, "Never better" said Johnny as him and June got into their car and drove off.

* * *

**[Now to Tails and Cosmo]**

Tails, Cosmo and the kids just finished dinner when all of a sudden Tails heard his cellphone ring, it was Johnny,

"Hey John boy" said Tails

"Hi Uncle Johnny! Hi aunt June!" said the 3 kids in unison [though John, June and the kids aren't related they call them Uncle and Aunt out of respect]

"The kids say hi" said Tails

"Hey all!" said Johnny and June

"They said hi" said Tails to the kids

"So what's up?" asked Tails

"Dude, some deranged lunatic tried to rob me!" exclaimed Johnny

"Holy Mackerel!" exclaimed Tails

"Cosmo did you hear?! Johnny almost got robbed!" yelled Tails

"OH MY GOD! Is he alright?" asked Cosmo

"Are you alright?" asked Tails

"Yeah, I'm good, he's not I busted his face into a car's windshield" replied Johnny

"Ouch! Hey Cosmo, Johnny's alright but he cracked a guy's face into a windshield!" exclaimed Tails

"Ow, that has to hurt!" replied Cosmo

"Well dude, I have to go alright, June is a little shaky because of the ordeal" said Johnny

"Alright see you later" replied Tails and he hung up.

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Well that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed! One last thing, some ground rules when R&R my fic:**

**1) Don't swear, please. In a review for ****Alone With My Baby Tonight**** someone swore and I didn't appreciate it, I sent them a PM and they cursed me out, please do not.**

**2) If you don't like the pairings of JohnnyxJune or TailsxCosmo, don't argue please! This brings me to the same topic of the person who swore, I will tell you what he said in a PM if you R&R or you're one of my friends. **

**3) Just be cool in your review, if you point something out that needs correcting or something you didn't understand or didn't like, please tell me in a nice manner, I've had some people who pointed out something like they were better than me or like I was an idiot. Please be cool about it.**

**-Silver Azure**


	2. I keep my eyes wide open all the time

_"I have never wanted to give up performing on stage, but one day the tours will be over" -Mick Jagger_

"Hello, J.R Cashman here, I am live in front of Dolby's Steakhouse with famed country singer Johnny James, who was almost robbed at knife point"

"COSMO COME QUICK JOHNNY'S ON TV!" exclaimed Tails to which Cosmo did

"So Mr. James tell us, what went through your mind when this attacker had a knife to you?" asked the reporter "Well... J.R, First I thought about June, I didn't want her to get hurt, and

well if he did hurt her, getting his face slammed into a windshield would be a walk in the park compared to the beating I'd deliver to him." said Johnny. "Well there you have it folks! Johnny

James, don't screw with him! Especially if you want your face smashed into a windshield!" exclaimed the reporter. "Wait...wha-you didn't let me finish!" exclaimed Johnny but it was too

late, the news station had already cut to commercial. "Whatever" Johnny thought to himself as he got in his car and was driven off.

**[Cut to Cosmo and Tails]**

"Wow... who would've thought my best friend and closest confidant; Johnny would ever have this kind of media attention" said Tails, "Yeah no kidding, I couldn't even believe it, such a

sweet guy like him, getting into a scuffle with some lunatic" replied Cosmo.

J.T, Galaxina and Earthia came downstairs

"What happened to Uncle Johnny?" asked J.T, "Somebody tried to hurt Uncle Johnny and Aunt June, but he beat them up!" exclaimed Tails.

* * *

**[To Johnny and June in the backseat of their car]**

Johnny was holding June as she was crying into his shoulder, "Shhh...babe It's gonna be alright" he said, "NO JOHNNY! IT'S NOT YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" exclaimed June, "Listen

sweet, I'm not dead and neither are you, now listen; that kinda stuff happens, I mean celebrities have been attacked before, and we're not the first to be attacked, and we're certainley

not the last" said Johnny as he began to comfort June, "Hey driver, could you take us home?" asked Johnny, "Yessir Mr. James" replied his driver and they were on their way home.

* * *

**[Tails and Cosmo again]**

"Dang it John! Pick up!" muttered Cosmo into her cellphone, "Who are you calling?" asked Tails, "Oh I'm calling Johnny, I wanna see how he his...and he's not answering!" exclaimed

Cosmo. Tails chuckled and went into the kitchen to grab a drink [non-alcoholic due to the K rating] Cosmo decided to dial his phone again, this time Johnny picked up;

"Hello?" asked Johnny

"Hey, Country Boy!" replied Cosmo

"Heh. There you go again with that Country Boy" chuckled Johnny

"Yeah, so anyways are you alright?" asked Cosmo concerned, even though she saw the news broadcast

"Like I told Tails, never better, you don't have to worry Cos, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself" said Johnny

"Haha, that you are John, well I'm concerned because I care about you, sure I don't have feelings for you but that was a different story [and it is] anyways Johnny you're considered family" replied Cosmo

"Thanks Cosmo, you know also you, Tails and the kids are like my second family, and if ever you guys wanna visit, my door is open for you guys" said Johnny

"You're still a sweetheart, June is lucky to have a guy like you" chuckled Cosmo

"Thanks Cosmo, anyways we're pulling into our driveway and we're gonna head to bed alirght? Good Night to you, Tails, J.T, Galaxina and Earthia" said Johnny

"You too, and tell June I said goodnight!" replied Cosmo

"Will do" replied Johnny and he hung up

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE...**

**OK I know this chapter was short but I have a cold, and it's killing me, curse this cold weather! Anyways, thanks for reading so far and don't forget to drop a review!**


End file.
